


The Gleam in Your Eyes is so Familiar

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Series: Fairytale AUs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Sleeping Beauty, Aurora!Stiles, Claudia turns evil, M/M, Magic AU, Magic!Allison, Magic!Scott, Victora is good, magic!Lydia, prince!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: The Sheriff of Beacon Hills' wife, Shepherdess Claudia, goes mad and curses their newborn baby. She says that at the age of sixteen he will prick his finger on a spindle and die. Dr. Deaton, a visiting druid, weaves the spell so that instead of death, the child will fall into a deep slumber. Before he can tell the Sheriff what the stipulations of reversing the curse are, he is killed by the Sheriff's wife.Melissa McCall, Natalie Martin and Victoria Argent, unable to leave their post by the Sheriff's side, send their infants along with Stiles to live in the woods with Victoria's mortal mate, Chris. Chris is a hunter who protects the children - Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Allison - provides for them and they grow up happy and carefree.Stiles' companions train in magic and are taught to always protect Stiles. But Stiles finds the notebook Melissa McCall had left with Scott, the one that charges him to protect the Sheriff's son at all costs. Angry and saddened by the fact that his friends aren't really his friends, he gets the three mini-witches drunk and runs away.





	The Gleam in Your Eyes is so Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. I wrote "I walked with you once upon a dream" and I was struck by how it could have been a Sleeping Beauty AU... and before I knew it, I'd written this. LOL. No guarantees for continuations. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> FML.

The last week of Shepherdess Claudia's pregnancy is taxing, the baby is restless and uncomfortable and the rest of the kingdom can feel the stress. There's a maniacal gleam in the Shepherdess's eyes that wasn't there before and it unnerves her attendants, there are stories of her delirious ramblings flooding the streets and it makes the gentry uncomfortable. The Sheriff is blind and deaf to all that is going on around him, his eyes soften when he sees the Shepherdess and his face takes on an awed expression when he caresses her blossoming belly. Dr. Deaton comes down from the northern forest to assist Fairy Melissa with the child's birth and to bless the Sheriff's first born child.

The babe is beautiful. He is pale and blessed by the moon and stars. His hands and mouth are constantly moving, and the Sheriff is overwhelmed with happiness and joy. The Shepherdess is sick for days, putting a damper on the festivities, but the Sheriff is adamant on celebrating the first week of his son's life. He holds a ball and invites all the people of his stronghold, and some from the neighboring empires as well. It's in the middle of the party that a darkness falls upon the hall and a pale, sickly... hollow Shepherdess enters the room. The people go silent and she stumbled up to the dais where her son is gurgling happily in his bassinet. The baby's happy sounds and Dr. Deaton's quiet chanting the only noise in the hall. Her eyes are crazed and her hands are sharp and deadly. She holds the Sheriff with a piercing gaze, and when she talks, it reverberates. The Sheriff is helpless to the power she wields. Fairies Melissa, Natalie, and Victoria rush forward to reason with the Shepherdess as she utters her horrible curse.

_Before the clock strikes twelve on the night that marks Miecszyslaw's sixteenth year, he will pierce his finger on the point of a spindle and die._

Dr. Deaton's chants grow louder as the green light that encompasses the baby turns blue and fades.

Dr. Deaton sags and says, "Fear not, dear Sherrif, not all is lost. Your son will not die on his sixteenth birthday, but when he pricks himself on the spindle, he will fall into a deep slumber. To wake him up --" The Shepherdess throws a knife at Dr. Deaton, and he chokes on blood as it fills his throat, and he falls. The Shepherdess laughs maniacally as Melissa, Natalie, and Victoria chain her up in lead, and take her down to the dungeons. 

The Sheriff breaks down in the middle of the hall, picking his son up tenderly from his bassinet, tears streaming down his face. He hysterically tells his deputies and fairies to pile all the spindles within the kingdom and burn them to the ground. He apologizes to Deaton's prone form, and hands his son to Victoria -- "Send him far away from here, keep him sheltered and safe. On his seventeenth birthday bring him to me." 

"My Sheriff, I cannot leave your side at a time like this, your wife is a traitor and we have much to do," Victoria says, she is the fairy in charge of leading the soldiers. 

"Neither can I, Sheriff, I am bound to the castle. I have not the ability to leave," Natalie says. She is a banshee who bound herself to the Sheriff and is unable to travel very far away from him. She also assists Melissa, as an apothecary, supplying the healer with potions and herbs from her garden. 

"Sheriff, if I leave, who will treat the sick and injured? My place is by your side. I cannot leave my people to suffer." Melissa says, apologetically. 

"What option do I have? If my enemies know of this curse, and they will soon enough, there will be nowhere safe for my Mischief. I need to get him out before he becomes too recognizable. I need to keep him safe." The sheriff pleads with his fairies, "There is nobody I trust more than the three of you."

"There's a hunter who lives in the eastern forest. He is Allison's father. We could send him to Chris. If Natalie and Melissa are agreeable, we can send Lydia, Allison, and Scott to accompany young Prince Stilinski," Victoria says, contemplatively. "I trust Chris explicitly. He is a good, honorable man. He will never harm the children and will protect them with his life. Our children will serve as decoys, yes, but they also have the gift. Allison is already very gifted and I will give her books so that she and her kinsfolk can grow their abilities and protect Prince Stiles with their gifts." 

"I will give Scott detailed instructions and orders for the Prince's safety," Melissa says, tucking her hair behind her ear and pulling out a notebook and a quill. 

"I will give Lydia, a full stock of supplies for potions if they are needed. And cutting for her to grow her own," Natalie adds, making a mental note of important herbs they might need.

"My dear friends, I cannot thank you enough."

"My dear Sheriff, there is next nothing we would not do for you. And this child is the future of our kingdom, I can see in his eyes how kind he is, how fierce and loyal he will grow to be." Melissa says, holding the Sheriff's hand. "I will talk to the Shepherdess--" 

"Do not call her that. That... thing... was not the woman I married." The Sheriff says, disgust and pain warring for dominance on his face. "The woman I loved would not hurt this kingdom, let alone her son."

"I will talk to the traitor and figure out what happened. And if I cannot. I vow to you that she will not harm this kingdom further." Melissa promises.

That night, under the cloak of the full moon, a carriage carrying three infants and a newborn, a library's worth of books and a giant crate of herbs and cuttings makes it way across the plains and forests of the east, pulled by magic. There is a note attached to Allison, the raven-haired child of Hunter Chris and Fairy Guard Victoria.

A weary blond is startled to find the carriage outside his door when he gets home after a long hunt. The note turns to ash as it slips from his hands, and he carries the children into his house. A silent vow under the Mother Moon, that he would die before he allowed harm to come to any of his wards.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't forget to press the "kudo" button, and leave me a comment.


End file.
